You Belong With Me
by MyImmortalMajor
Summary: Alice is desperately in love with Jasper. They've been best friends for years, but since Jasper's dating Rosalie, it doesn't seem likely they could ever get together... could they? All human BxE
1. Chapter 1

**REUPLOADED! This was originally in third person, but it annoyed me so I changed it, kay? Please review!!! You know i love it when you do.

* * *

**_Five... _

Come on, I thought, watching the clock ticking. Time always seemed to slow down in Calculus.

_Four..._

I glanced over at her Jazz, to find him trying to balance a pen on his nose. It wasn't working.

_Three..._

I giggled as the pen fell off for a fourth time. Jasper looked over at me and grinned.

_Two..._

We looked back to Mr Varner, seeing him staring intently at his laptop screen. Everyone knew what he was looking at. One day supernerd in the making class Eric hacked into each of the teachers hard-drives for fun. The whole school now knew that Mr Varner liked naughty websites, and that Coach Clapp was having an affair with Senorita Goff who was ten years his junior.

_One..._

Jasper caught my eye and nodded his head towards the back of the room, sticking his finger down his throat. I looked back to see my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella staring into each others eyes. Edward leaned over to whisper something in Bella's ear, to which she blushed crimson. I nearly gagged.

_BRINGGGGGG!!!!!!! _

Mr Varner shut his laptop in a flash and said 'Class dismissed!' Simultaneously, the class gathered up their things and fled the classroom. Jasper and I lagged behind to wait for Edward and Bella, who always dawdled.

"So," I said once the we were at our lockers (which by some magical coincidence were all next to each other). "Did Edwella finish all their school work today?"

Edwards' eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you not to call us that?"

Jasper laughed. "Remember, it could have been worse. She was going to pick Bedward, but she thought that you wouldn't appreciate the innuendos that came with that." Bella blushed again. Every time she blushed, it just confirmed that the innuendos were true. But, as Bella clearly informed me when I asked, Edward was 'old fashioned'.

The four of us headed out to the car park, where the sun was peaking out from behind the clouds. We all packed into Edwards Volvo; Edward driving, Bella in shot gun, me and Jasper stuck in the back.

Like every day. Jasper was dropped off at his house first. I adamantly refused to walk the 20 meters to my house and so was driven. And like always, Edward went to Bella's house to 'study'. I guessed that they only went there because Bella's dad Charlie wasn't home for another two hours.

I dumped my bag in the kitchen and went to grab a juice box from the fridge, when I noticed the note taped to the refrigerator door.

_Kids, _

_Your Dad's working late, and I don't know whether the office will let me out on time. _

_Charlie said it was fine for Edward to stay for , if Edward doesn't see this txt him and let him know. There's a 20 in the jar for pizza for you. _

_Love you both, _

_Mom. _

I smiled evilly to myself. Eddie'll get the shock of a lifetime when the Chief comes home early. Yay!

I grabbed the books I needed for homework and headed upstairs. When I was in my room, I looked out through the window to see Jasper, pacing back and forth, talking into his phone.

There were some drawbacks to living next to your best friend. For one, you had to always remember to close your curtains when you were changing. And there was also the fact the I was living every single day next to the person I am completely and totally in love with.

From about the time I was thirteen, I had felt a little more than friendship for Jazz. When Jasper was fifteen and got his first girlfriend, I knew I was in love with him. Now I am seventeen, single, and am plagued by the woes of unrequited love.

I've never told him. I am the only person he tells everything to, I'm the person he trusts the most. I'm not about to ruin that any time soon. He clearly didn't feel the same.

I got out my writing pad and scribbled down a note. Almost like he'd read my mind, Jasper turned around and waved at me. Alice held up the note.

_You doing anything tonight?_

Jasper picked up his own writing pad and wrote a reply. **Not as far as I know. You wanna do something?**

P_izza and a movie. My place. Esme's treat!_

Jasper grinned. **Gore and bore, or a rom com that's corny and not funny?**

_Umm... rom com. We did gore and bore last time_.

**See you there ;p**

Once again we slipped into smiley-war zone. And once again, I won. That complicated Bunny I learnt was worth it! Although, Jaspers vampire face was really cute. It would have continued for another few hours if Jaspers' mom hadn't called him down to take out the trash.

I sighed as the door swung closed behind him. That's what love should be, I thought sadly. It was just easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry about the wait!!! My life decided it wanted to spiral out of control and not let me write. But, this chapter is done now, and I will try and write faster for the next one. BTW, chapter one has been reuploaded. Please review! **Disclaimer** i don't own any of the music mentioned in this chapter. Or twilight altogether. Sadly...

* * *

**

APOV

The end credits rolled to Love Spelled Backwards Is Love. "Well," Jasper said, throwing a bit of popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. "That was terrible."

"Dreadful," I agreed. "The title doesn't even make sense. Love spelled backwards is Eovl. Eovl isn't even a word." I grabbed the empty soda cans and brought them into the kitchen. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I saw the message and cracked up laughing.

"Jazz," I said laughing as walked walked back in to the living room. "Check this out." I showed him the message.

_From: Edward_

_Ha ha ha _x(_ not funny A. Thx 4 warnin me bout Charlie. _

He laughed my favourite laugh. We both wondered how red Charlie's face would have been when he caught them together... and exactly where he caught them. I replied to his message.

_From Alice;_

_Oops =\ was I supposed to tell u he was cumin home? I must hav 4got..._

"So," I said chirpily as I plopped down on the sofa. "Whatcha wanna do now?"

"Well, I don't k-" Jasper cell phone rang then, blaring out there favourite song of the week. This week it was Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Jasper, where the fuck are you?_"

"Rose? What's up? You sound agitated again." I rolled my eyes. _Jasper's girlfriend. _I knew this conversation would happen like all the others. Rose would yell at him for a while, then after Rose hangs up Jasper will be ever the gentleman and go and find her and apologise for whatever he's 'done'.

I got up and turned our favourite playlist on shuffle, not too loud though, I didn't want to be rude. I was sneaky enough that Jasper didn't notice me hearing all that was being said.

"_Mike's parents are out of town and there's, like, a huge party at his place! I told you to be there._"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair like he always did when he was stressed. "Rose, you-"

"_I told you like a million times Jasper! Now I'm here all by myself. Tyler asked me if I wanted to to upstairs, you know. Since you're not here, I just might take him up on his offer._" That was just one of the many reasons I did not want Rosalie as Jasper's girlfriend. I mean, if he's going to go out with someone other me, at least make it someone other that cow. She looks down her nose at every girl who's not a cheerleader, and flirts with other guys constantly. I knew exactly how far Rose would go with Tyler to get back at Jasper.

"Rose, listen, I-"

"_Just where are you exactly?_" she asked him harshly. "_And what is that God awful music playing in the background?_"

Jasper and I frowned simultaneously. My Chemical Romance were good! I'm Not Okay (I Promise) was playing it's end verse, and I was strongly resisting the urge to sing along. Few people knew I actually liked this sort of stuff, and Jasper was the only one I knew who liked it as well.

"I'm over at Alice's-"

"_Right, so she's more important than me, is that what you're saying? I'm so very sorry then, to be interrupting your little love fest."_

"It's not like that!"

"_Of course it isn't, Jasper. Get fucked._" Rosalie hung up before he could get anther word in.

Jasper sighed. "Sorry little lady, but I'm afraid this night must come to an end. Apparently, I'm supposed to be at a party I was told a million times that I had to attend. Strange how I knew nothing about it."

I laughed. "Don't worry, we can listen to music anytime." Owl City's Saltwater Room broke into it's chorus. _Time together is never quite enough. When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home..._

Jasper turned at the door and gave me one last dimpled smile before letting the door swing slowly shut behind him.

I sighed and sunk back into the sofa groaning. Why was my life so damn hard?!

_So tell me darlin', do you wish we'd fall in love?_

__

All the time, all the time.

"All the time," I echoed sadly.

JPOV

At three-thirty a.m. I could_ finally_ collapsed on my unmade bed. That party was shitty. Rose told me I only had to stay an hour at most, but I stayed for four, helping her get home after she got wasted.

I threw the plastic bag containing the shirt I had worn over in the corner of his fairly messy room. No way am I wearing that again, I thought. Will Greenworth had just a little bit too much to drink and I hadn't got out of his way quick enough. Thank God there was a downstairs bathroom.

I rolled over and thought over what had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Rose, I told you not to have those last three drinks."_

__

"Don't you tell m-me what to Jaaaaasperrrrr," Rose slurred. She climbed onto a bench on the side of the road. "I AM INDEPENDENT!!!!" she screamed to the world. I grabbed her hand and brought her back to the pavement, before she hurt herself. Her arm snaked around my waist and she leaned into me.

"Jasssper? My parents are at a conference in Chicago for toniiight, and I want to take you to my rooooom, and you're going to be a good little boy and follow." She leaned up to kiss him. The alcohol on her breath was repulsive. I ducked before she could get to me.

"I'm taking you home, Rose. Then you are going to try and sleep until you have to face the massive hangover you will have tomorrow."

_"Awwwww!"_

What was I thinking! A beautiful girl was throwing herself at me, and I said no. I ran my fingers through my unkempt hair frustratedly.

I had tried to convince myself it was because of my principals. I would never take advantage of a drunk girl like that. Any other time... I sighed. I couldn't have gone up to her room then either. It was because of Alice.

Alice.

Amazing Alice. Wonderful Alice. Beautiful, sexy, perfect Alice. Alice my best friend. Alice who I can't have.

Alice had never gone out with a single person her entire life. Whenever she was asked about it, she simply said she knew there was someone perfect for her, and that he'd find her eventually. So obviously, I thought sadly, it couldn't be me.

I rolled over again, trying to get comfortable, and peered through the crack in my curtains. I laughed as I saw Alice's goodnight message.

_Don't get too wasted. Remember, beer breath smells worse in the morning :D Sweet dreams!_

_When you're in them Alice,_ I thought sleepily, _they always are._


End file.
